The use of lines, such as electrical extension cords, Christmas tree lights, strand lights, ropes and hoses, at industrial work sites, in home workshops, garages, gardens, etc, is a common practice. Typically, the users of these lines will encounter difficulties in deploying the lines when needed because of their tendency to become entangled.
For example, one type of worker will often simply pile the line into any out-of-the-way space until it is needed for use. When needed, this worker will drag the haphazardly stored line out, finding it severely entangled.
In another example, a worker will carefully organize the line in multiple loops, and hang it as a loose reel on a storage peg at a fixed storage location. When needed, this worker will remove the line and attempt to throw the loose reel out into the open workspace, or deploy it into the workspace. It is common that in spite of the effort by this worker to carefully handle the line, it still becomes entangled when deployed for use. Additionally, it is more difficult to transport the line to the area where it is needed.